Fazbear's Fright
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Two brothers, Len and Kaito, read in the news that Fazbear's Fright: Horror Attraction has been closed due to low-profit gain. The two go to investigate to see if there is more there. When they go, strange activity happens and they must escape. Will they escape? Or will some favorite goldies of ours murder our beloved Kaito and Len? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1 -- Entering the Attraction

**[A/N: Hello guys! I have decided to make a FanFiction for FNAF! Before I begin, I'd like to credit Tecno Blaze for allowing me to use her storyline for this FanFic! Go check out her YT Channel and look at her awesome funny videos! Thanks, Tecno Blaze for your awesome storyline! I hope everyone enjoys the story!]**

* * *

【《0》】

 **Chapter One**

《》

"Hey, check it out." The blue-haired male said to his younger brother. The blonde looked over at what his brother was holding. It was an IPad with some news pulled up on the screen. He leaned over to check it out.

 _ **Fazbear's Fright: Horror Attraction Closed Due To Low-Profit Gain!**_

 _Fazbear's Fright the horror attraction built to honor the strange, unsolved mysteries of the line of resturaunts: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been shut down! We asked the owner of the attraction who said, "People just didn't want to come. We didn't earn enough money to run everything in the attraction. It'd take a lot of money to keep it going." The building has been abandoned as of May eighth. Demolition has not been confirmed as the owner said, "I prefer you keep the building up. Perhaps it will be re-created by someone and make some money." Debates are being made to demolish or keep the old attraction._

The article went on to explain the highlights of the attraction and something about having a real animatronic suit dug up from the old restaurant. "We should go check it out." The blue-head said, looking to his brother. "Go inside, you mean?" The young boy asked. The older nodded, "It'll be cool. Maybe we'll find out something about this whole Fazbear thing." The blonde hesitated. "Come on," The blue said, "what do you think? The rumors are real? Kid, there's no murderer! No children were stuffed in the suits! It was all just to drum up business." "Are you sure?" The younger asked. "Of course." Brushing his blond hair from his eyes he replied, "Sure, ok. When do we go?" "Get your stuff ready and we'll go tonight." The blue responded, blacking out the screen and carelessly tossing it onto the couch as he popped to his feet.

"Tonight?" The younger asked. The bluenette looked at the blonde, "You aren't scared, are you, Len?" He asked. Len hesitated then stood up too, "I'll get my stuff." He hurried to his room. The blue-headed Kaito smiled, watching his younger brother dash upstairs. "Tonight's going to be interesting."

【~】

As the brothers walked down the dark sidewalk, Kaito went over the plan with Len. "Once we're inside, we're gonna split up to see more. If we're lucky, we might see that suit they said they found. What was it again... Springtrap, right?" Len nodded. "Alright, remember, keep your phone on you at all times. Keep your flashlight too, do not lose it. It's going to be dark." Kaito said. Len didn't want to shudder, he hated the dark, so, in his attempt to suppress the shudder, a strange squeaking sound escaped his throat. Kaito chuckled.

"Phone?" Kaito asked. "Got it." "Flashlight?" Len waved the flashlight around, flicking it on and off. "Camera?" "Right here." Len said, tugging at the camera hanging around his wrist by a black shoelace-like string. "Alright. Here we are." Kaito said, stopping at a fenced in location. Len stopped next to him. Kaito looked at the fence, there was a look on a chain-link fence about three feet taller than Kaito. "Let's climb over." Kaito said, grabbing onto the chain link and pulling himself up. Len followed after him cautiously, "Do you think there are cameras inside?" "You mean like security cameras?" Kaito asked, swinging his leg over the top of the fence. "Yeah." Len replied. "Yeah, they're probably shut down though." Kaito replied, dropping off the fence. Len squeaked in fear as the fence shook. "Hurry!" Kaito urged. Len slowly climbed upward and pulled himself over the top. He dropped down and landed hard on his feet next to Kaito.

"This way." Kaito said, "Keep you light on." Kaito flicked on his flashlight and turned, walking towards an old, run down-looking building. Len fumbled with his flashlight and it clicked on, he followed Kaito cautiously. They walked up to the main double doors. They were obviously locked, a chain was tied around the handles and bolted with an old silver lock. "Hm... any ideas?" Kaito asked, staring at the door. "Use your flashlight to smash the lock off." Len said, "It looks old. It'll come off easy." Kaito nodded and in one swing, the lock was snapped in a loud crash. "They should've used a newer lock." Len said, freeing the chain from the handles. "Ready?" Kaito asked, grasping the door handle.

"Ready." Len replied, grasping the handle of the other door. "Remember, phone and flashlight are your two most important items. If you lose one or both, you're gonna be screwed at some point." Len nodded. "3..." Kaito said, tightening his grip on the handle. "2..." Len continued, getting ready to push the door. "3!" Pushing the door inward, they stepped into the dark attraction.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Strange Activity

[A/N: Again, I'd like to credit and thank Tecno Blaze for her awesome storyline! I hope you're all enjoying this!]

* * *

【《1》】

 **Chapter Two**

《》

Two purple eyes watched them from the shadows of the building. The eyes narrowed. Then they blinked out.

【~】

As the brothers stepped into the dark area, a bulb surrounded by what used to be a casing of glass-which was now just sharp jagged glass edges sticking from the ceiling around the bulb-flickered on, casting an eerie glow down the hall. Len jumped in surprise, shaking his head. Kaito's head snapped around as his eyes scanned the area. "How did that light turn on?!" Len asked in a trembling voice. "I don't know..." Kaito replied. "Hello..." A high pitched, child-like voice called to them. Len screamed and clutched at Kaito. "Calm down..." Kaito soothed, patting the younger boy's head, "It's probably some of that audio stuff they got. I think it's supposed to be that Balloon Boy piece of-" Before he could finish his sentence, the lightbulb shattered, sending sharp glass flying everywhere.

Len screamed again, hugging Kaito tighter. Kaito cried out in surprise as they heard similar shatter sounds throughout the building. Kaito shook his head and lightly removed Len's arms from around his waist. "Ok. Here's where we split up..." Kaito said, looking around. Len nodded nervously. "If something goes wrong, just scream for me or call me." Kaito said, looking at his brother. Len nodded again. Kaito began to walk forward, his flashlight beam soon disappearing around a corner. Len slowly began to walk forward. He jumped at the sound of his footstep echoing off the floor. When he recovered, he continued forward, his head snapping back and forth. He always felt like something was watching him.

He heard heavy metal clunking, he held in a scream, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening. The clunking sounded like footsteps, they were coming towards him, from behind. He turned, nothing was there. He slowly turned back, walking through the dark corridors of the attraction. He stopped at an intersection as he heard more clunking. It was closer this time. He looked around, his body shaking with fright. He suddenly saw a figure down one of the corridors. He screamed loud and piercing. It echoed throughout the whole building. The clunking was faster now and the figure was moving towards him. He heard Kaito's distant voice, "Len! Len!" Len could make out the shape of the figure. It was big and bulky. Two bunny-like ears stuck out of the top of its large head. It walked jerkily like a robot.

He turned and sprinted off, heading who-knows-where. When the clunking began to fade he stopped, his lungs burning at how fast he had run. He had no idea where he was honestly. He could no longer hear Kaito. He quickly pulled out his yellow-case phone that said _Bananas Are Love Bananas are Life_ and dialed Kaito's number.

【~】

Kaito stopped running as he heard his phone ring. He pulled the blue, ice-cream pattered phone out of his pocket and answered the call. Len's shaking voice slid out of the speaker. " _K-Kaito_?" He asked. "Len? Len are you okay, I heard you scream." " _S-something is here w-with us._ " Len replied, his voice trembling more. "Len, calm down. Don't get a-" " _Ka-o? Kai-o!_ " Len called, his voice was now laced with static. " _K-to I c-n't-br-king-u-_ " Suddenly Len's scream tore through the phone, interrupted by static then cutting off completely. "Len! Len!" Kaito called, how had he not heard the scream without the phone? He had to be quite far then. Kaito was about to run out of the office-like room to find Len, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye, his heart nearly stopped.

In the long, landscape window, a figure seemed to limp, hunched over, down the hallway. It was big and bulky. It wore a little top hat and had small, round ears. Kaito's pupils dilated. It turned its head towards him, revealing the screwed up, decaying face of Freddy Fazbear. Kaito screamed, the figure suddenly disappeared, as if it ducked down to a crouch. Kaito's breathing was heavy, he refused to get too worked up. He remembered the news said something about holographic projections used to add fear to the place. Maybe some of the stuff had just been reactivated somehow. Calming himself down, Kaito walked into the hallway, his flashlight held aloft, ready to strike. But as he leered around the corner, nothing was there.

Kaito laughed, just his mind. Just his mind. He began to walk down the hall when his phone rang again. He answered quickly, "Len? Are you alright! Please tell me y-" " _I'm fine_." Len's voice has calmed considerably but still held a sliver of fear. "I heard you scream..." Kaito said, stopping in confusion. " _Scream_?" Len's voice was confused. " _I di-n't scream. Afte-_ _we cut off I decided to k-_ _p going to see what I cou- find. I found some ser-i-s stuff here tha_ _-t y- should see. I'll t-xt you a pic._ " Suddenly the call ended. He didn't scream? Then who was it Kaito heard on the phone.

Suddenly a large thump made Kaito jump and cry out, the large vent on the wall next to him had sealed shut all on its own. Kaito calmed himself, reminding himself that this was just a horror attraction meant to create fear. It was nothing to be afraid of. His phone dinged a few times as Len sent him pictures. He looked at them, his eyes widened at what he saw. "Holy mother of..." His voice trailed off. Three different pictures on the screen all showed the same thing. But it was definitely in different areas of the building. Each picture showed blood on the wall, all capital letters spelled in gore said two words.

 _IT'S ME._


	3. Chapter 3 -- Vincent

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sapphire here again! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Sorry I haven't been recent it's because I've been shopping and packing for a three day feild trip for my class! We're going to a science camp. No electronics guyysssss! AGH! CAN'T POST! Well, I'll try to post tomorrow and maybe just maybe at like between 6-7 of Monday morning. Then I'll try to post on Wednesday. Not on Tuesday and low possibility on Monday. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short... again... I've been busy.]**

* * *

【《2》】

 **Chapter Three**

《》

Kaito stared at the words. Nothing here made sense! If Len didn't scream, who did? Shaking off the fear beginning to build, he turned and walked back into the office room. He walked over and sat down in a black leather chair meant for the security guard. He looked around and saw something wedged between a stack of old books. He lightly grasped the icy cold surface and pulled it out, sending a tower of books tumbling to the ground. It was a tablet.

Kaito pressed the home button and swiped. A screen backgrounded with a picture of the old Toy animatronics-Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica-posing for the camera. On the screen, there were many applications. A security camera app, mail, camera, internet, a few games. Kaito curiously tapped the security camera app. A layout of the building popped up in the corner while a picture of a red exit door faded in on the screen. "This quality is horrible!" Kaito commented, squinting to make out what the screen was. "Hm... maybe I can find Len..." Kaito thought, flipping through cameras. Suddenly, he screamed and jumped back, breathing heavily.

On the screen, as he flipped it to one of the cameras, a strange, bunny-like animatronic that seemed torn up and broken had turned its head directly toward the camera. Kaito looked back at the screen to see it was gone. Swearing under his breath, he began to flip faster, trying to find Len. He couldn't see him anywhere! Suddenly an image flashed on the screen. It was the face of an old, golden bear, he jumped back, trying still to calm his breathing. It was starting to get hot in this place, he shook his head, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He rested his elbows on the table, gripping his head in his hands, staring at the tablet.

Suddenly he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye, it was big and brown. He turned his head just in time to see Freddy Fazbear disappear right before his eyes. He screamed and fell out of the chair. Standing, he grabbed the tablet and sprinted out of the room.

When Kaito was out of sight, a man with piercing purple eyes stepped out from the shadows of the room. His black hair was ruffled slightly. He wore a purple security guard uniform with a black belt. His shoes were black. He had purple streaks running through his hair. His name tag was so scratched and faded there was only one letter readable _V_. He laughed, his laugh echoing. "Ah, it feels good to be bad." He walked out of the room.

【~】

Len leaned against a wall, the heat was really getting to him. He slid down it, his fear was screaming to be released, he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. He finally allowed himself to cry. He was scared, no, terrified, he just wanted to go home... He suddenly heard footsteps. Human footsteps. Maybe Kaito was coming to get him! The footsteps stopped in front of him. He suddenly felt an icy cold touch on his shoulder. Len slowly raised his head to look. A man with purple eyes and black hair was staring at him, one hand on Len's shoulder.

"W-who are you...?" Len asked, wiping away his hot tears. "Call me Vincent." the man said. "What are you doing here?" "Me-me and my friend came... we wanted to see w-what was going on here... But now I just want to go home!" He shouted the last part, his tears forming again. "Hey, don't cry..." Vincent said, "I can help you get out of here." "Kaito too?" "If that guy wanted to leave, wouldn't you both be gone by now?" Len thought for a moment then nodded. Vincent helped Len stand up.

They suddenly heard footsteps running towards them. They both looked down the hall to see Kaito running towards them, holding a tablet in his hands. Vincent cursed under his breath when he saw Kaito. "Who are you." Kaito said as he saw Vincent, stopping. "Vincent." Vincent replied. "Get away from my brother." "I'm not going to hurt him." Vincent said. "I don't trust you." Kaito grabbed Len's forearm and pulled him away from the purple guy. "Why?" "We met you in a run down horror attraction filled with crazy sh*t and you expect us to believe you're buddy-buddy with us after two minutes of talking?" "Fair point. But I was going to show you the way out. Him. Actually because you seem to be having fun here."

"Fun?! FUN?! I'm so scared right now I could have a heart attack! But I need to know what's going on here! I need to!" Vincent shook his head, "Good luck with that, then." He turned and walked off, silently cursing the blue haired teen for ruining his plan.


	4. Chapter 4 -- Kaito!

[A/N: I apologize for this being such a short chapter and for not posting on Wednesday or Thursday. My week has been super busy. When we got back from the three day feild trip I had to practice for the talent show(btw on my YouTube channel GamerGirl Legends I MIGHT post the videos of my acts) which wasn't cool because my throat was sore and I had to sing -_-. Then on Thursday my throat was hurting still. Today, I had a Color-A-Thon at my school and got home at noon. My throat is still hurting but I felt bad so I made up this little chapter here. Again, sorry it's so short and I hope you all enjoy...]

* * *

【《3》】

 **Chapter Four**

《》

"Kaito, he was going to help us..." Len looked up at Kaito. "Help us?" Kaito asked, clearly unconvinced. "I can tell, that guy is trouble. Let's hope we don't run into him again..." "Kaito I want to go home!" Len said, tears forming in his eyes again. Kaito sighed, "Len. Go home if you want, but I'm staying here until I find out something more." Len sighed, "Kaito. You're one unmovable soul. I'll stay, but it better be worth it." Kaito nodded, "If you run into that guy again, do not talk to him or do anything with him. He's nothing but trouble." "Alright..." Len said. "I'm going to head back to the office to see if there's something else I can find... You keep looking around here." Len nodded. Kaito quickly turned and dashed back towards the office. Len turned and looked down the hallway at the way Vincent had walked off. Len slowly looked back the way Kaito had gone to see he was out of sight.

Biting his bottom lip, Len began to walk the way Vincent had gone. He suddenly stopped as he heard metal pounding echoing from behind him. He stopped and turned back, he saw nothing down the corridor. The pounding had stopped, he was about to turn and continue walking when he heard Kaito scream, "KAITO!" Len shouted, trying to run towards the scream. An icy cold gripped his wrist and pulled him back. He looked to see Vincent with a tight hold on his wrist. Len tried to pull away, "Let me go!" Vincent ignored him, beginning to pull the struggling boy deeper into the attraction. "Stop! What are you doing!" Len tried harder to escape.

"Calm down." Vincent said, tightening his grip on Len's wrist. Len ignored him, continuing his struggle. Suddenly, an old, cracked, faded image flashed in front of Len, making him scream and stumble back, falling. He nearly pulled Vincent down with him. Vincent kept his balance by letting go of Len's wrist before he fell. The image had been of Bonnie, but it was very old. Len's heart was pounding, his breathing was heavy. He quickly stood and backed away from Vincent, "What were you doing?! Kaito's in t-" "It's not like he wanted to leave anyways. Let him stay forever." Vincent said, a dark, evil look in his eyes. The look scared Len. "W-what...?" "You should stay forever too." Vincent said.

Len's pupils dilated in fear, he heard metal pounding behind him, he looked back and saw a large figure similar to the one he'd seen earlier with the bulky build and tall bunny ears. A limp figure hung from its large metal hand, being dragged along. "Kaito!" Len realized. "He's alive." Vincent said, "Not for much longer though. But don't worry, you'll be joining him." Len quickly turned back to Vincent, seeing the man pull out a knife. Len looked back at the strange thing to realize it... it was an animatronic. A really... really old animatronic.

Spring Trap! The suit they'd found... Len slowly looked back to Vincent. There was no way out. Len thought quickly, thinking as the animatronic got closer. Vincent slowly started to walk towards Len, boxing him in even more. Len bit his lip, his eyes flashing between his attackers. Kaito was still being dragged by that Spring Trap thing. Len had an idea, but it was pretty stupid. He suddenly ran at Vincent, Vincent stopped, surprised. Len took this chance and bunched his hand into a fist, swinging it around and bashing it into Vincent's face. Vincent dropped the knife and stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose. Len sprinted past the man. Vincent's muffled voice followed him, "Going to leave your brother, Len?" Len stopped. He turned to see Spring Trap lift Kaito up, holding him by the throat. His limp body seemed almost dead, though his chest rose and fell steadily. He was bleeding down on side of his face from a gash in the side of his head. The gash wasn't too deep, but deep enough to bleed.

Len clenched both hands tightly into fists, trembling. "K-Kaito..." Len whispered, his pupils becoming tiny pinpoints. Vincent lightly took his hands from his nose, the blood wasn't coming out anymore. He knelt down and picked up his knife. Kaito's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Kaito!" Len shouted, seeing the deep blue of his friend's eyes. Kaito looked towards Len, "Len... run..." Len's eyes widened. "No!" Vincent laughed, "Don't want to leave him, then? Why? Do you really want both of you to die?" "Len. Run!" Kaito shouted, "Just trust me!" Len didn't want to, but he turned and sprinted into he dark attraction. "The other one'll take care of him." Vincent's voice carried towards Len. "For now, let's deal with this one..."


	5. Chapter 5 -- Surrounded

[A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. It's nearly over though ;-; shortest story so far! But it's not over JUST yet! I hope you all enjoy the last two or three chapters of this story. I really, really still want to thank TecnoBlaze for letting me use her storyline and allowing me to make this story possible! Also, I only have about two weeks left to be about to write stories(maybe only one week D:) Because I cannot use FF on my and I use it on my IPad which I will not have till nearly the end of summer! So I apologize for a long pause on that part. Though, maybe the other girls will post because they have other Idevices. Anyways, sorry if this chapter is short... I wrote this at 7 in the morning and still don't feel good...]

* * *

【《4》】

 **Chapter Five**

《》

Len's lungs were burning from the effort of running as the attraction got hotter. He finally stopped, hauling in deep breaths of air, he fell to his knees, clenching his hands into fists, "Kaito..." He whispered. Tears streamed down his hot, red cheeks. He slammed his fists into the floor angrily. He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye, it was all gold and a slumped over shape. He jumped sideways, hitting the wall hard with his back. He looked around quickly, but nothing was there. Suddenly, right across from him, a slummed over suit appeared against the wall. Len screamed. He stopped suddenly, the animatronic suit slowly lifted its limp head. He saw through the open mouth that there wasn't an endoskeleton. "H-how..." The animatronic stood to full height.

Len looked up at it, horrified. He quickly shook his head and jumped up, trying to run down the hall. The animatronic's hand shot out and grasped Len's collar, slightly choking him and stopping him from running. _This isn't even logical! This thing doesn't even have an endoskeleton! This place is f*cked up!_ Len thought, trying to escape the strong grip. He was suddenly lifted off the ground by it, he was turned to face it. It was like Freddy, but golden with wires hanging from certain places. Len fought back a scream, continuously struggling. The Golden Freddy began to walk down the hall back to where he had left Vincent, Spring Trap, and Kaito. Len struggled hard, but could not free himself.

He finally stopped struggling, he wasn't getting anywhere by doing it. He breathed heavily, thinking of how he could escape. He suddenly heard Kaito's scream, making his pupils dilate, "KAITO!" Len started his struggle again as the scream stopped. He kicked and squirmed and did everything he could to escape. Golden Freddy suddenly stopped, then fell back into its original, slumped position. Len scrambled away from the now-limp grip. "What the hell is going on here?!" Len asked, staring at the empty animatronic.

【~】

Kaito struggled against the grip of Spring Trap as Vincent led the animatronic through the halls, getting closer to their destination. "Why are you doing this?!" Kaito asked, struggling more. Vincent ignored his question and instead said, "You really should stop struggling. There's no point." Kaito glared at the man, but did stop struggling. He was right. There was no point. He was as good as dead... Suddenly Spring Trap stopped, its head began to twitch strangely and its grip loosened. Kaito slipped from the grip of the robot. Vincent had stopped and looked back at Spring Trap.

Spring Trap seemed to be malfunctioning, finally, its arm and head fell limp. Kaito quickly took this chance and turned to Vincent. Vincent muttered, "Dammit, right now?" He drew his knife and looked at Kaito. Kaito quickly ran at Vincent. Vincent swung the knife towards Kaito. Kaito smiled, ducking under the knife. He popped up swiftly and punched Vincent in the face, making him stumble back. Kaito quickly turned and ran back down the hall, passed Spring Trap and into the darkness.

【~】

Len shook his head, standing quickly and running fast, the way the animatronic had been taking him. Malfunction? Maybe it'd affect Spring Trap too? It was worth a shot for Len. He heard footsteps down the hall, his hopes rose. The footsteps suddenly stopped. He stopped too, a silhouette of a figure stood down the dark hall. "K-Kaito?" Len asked. "Len!" Kaito's voice drifted from the figure. "Kaito!" Len exclaimed, running to his brother, hugging him tightly. "Len..." Kaito whispered, looking down at his terrified younger brother. "Yes?" Len asked, looked up to his brother. "We're getting out of here. Now."

"Are you so sure about that?" Footsteps came from behind them. The brothers broke away from the hug, looking to Vincent. He had a black eye from the punch Kaito had given him. A fully-functioning Spring Trap following him. Len turned to see the unexplainable Golden Freddy walking towards them. "How are you even doing that?!" Len asked, turning to Vincent, "It doesn't have an endoskeleton!" Vincent smiled, "A magician never reveals his tricks."

Len clamped onto Kaito tightly as old, faded, cracked, scarred images appeared around them. The old animatronics, but they weren't real... Hallucinations, perhaps? Kaito hugged Len back as the things began to slowly close in on them. "Any last words?" Vincent asked. "Goodbye Kaito..." Len whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "Goodbye, Len..." Kaito whispered back, hugging him tighter. "You should've left when you had the chance." Vincent said, "Now you're going to die."


	6. Chapter 6 -- Free

【《5》】

 **Chapter Six**

《》

Kaito squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tears falling down his cheeks. He tightened his arms around Len as the things continued to get closer. Len had his face buried in Kaito's stomach, crying. Neither of them wanted to die, but they had no chance anymore. Kaito felt a strong, metal grip on his shoulder, starting to pull him away from Len. "NO!" Kaito shouted, he felt Len being pulled away from him, too. "Don't worry." Vincent said, "You'll see each other again. In the afterlife." "SHUT UP!" Len shouted, trying to hold onto Kaito, his grip slipping away as the Golden Freddy animatronic pulled him from his brother. Suddenly, Kaito felt Len slip away from him, Kaito being pulled back as well. "Get the suits." The supposed hallucinations disappeared, Len's view of Kaito was obstructed by Golden Freddy. Kaito couldn't see Len because of Spring Trap.

The hallucinations reappeared, two pairs held empty suits in their cracked hands. "Please don't do this..." Kaito begged, at the things began to open the suits to put the boys in. "Or... at least please let my brother go!" "That's not how I do things." Vincent said. He gestured for the things to bring the suit for Kaito forward. The things walked forward, stopping only feet from Kaito and Spring Trap. Two small, white lights pierced the darkness with a quick flash. Spring Trap suddenly fell to the ground with a clang. Golden Freddy fell to the ground seconds after, allowing Kaito and Len to drop to their feet.

Len ran to Kaito and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the older boy's stomach in fear. "What?!" Vincent asked angrily, looking at the limp animatronics. The strange animatronic things turned their heads toward Vincent. He seemed nervous, he swore under his breath. Kaito noticed his slight fear, he narrowed his eyes. The animatronic things narrowed their empty eyes at him, beginning to move toward him. Vincent stepped back, fear clear on his face now. _Why is he afraid... doesn't he control them?_ Kaito thought. "Damn that Marionette..." Vincent muttered under his breath, glancing around. Vincent's eyes settled on the limp Spring Trap suit. In seconds, Vincent was inside the suit, he slowly stood with a metal clanking of feet.

The animatronic hallucination-like things stopped. Are they afraid now... I don't understand, they should just be listening to him right? Kaito continued to watch. Len slowly lifted his head to look at the unexplainable activity. Another white flash of dots down the hall pierced through. Suddenly, the Spring Trap suit started twitching, as if it were malfunctioning. Vincent's muffle voice came from through the suit, he was continuously cursing, something was going on that shouldn't be. Suddenly, Vincent scream of pain erupted from the suit, blood began seeping from the spaces in it at each joint and from any holes in the metal. Kaito and Len's eyes both widened. Len screamed and buried his face back in Kaito's stomach. The blood continued to come out as the suit dropped to the ground, a pool of red forming around it. Len looked up at Kaito with fear, then looked to the hallucination things.

The possible hallucinations seemed to smile. Freddy looked to the two boys, walking over to them with a dull metal clanking. Kaito's arms tightened protectively around his brother and he stepped back slightly. Freddy stopped and spoke in a robotic voice, " _Sorry if we scared you..._ " Kaito hesitated then said, "It's alright..." " _We must leave now, sir._ " Chica said in her high, robotic voice. Freddy nodded with a mechanical whirring. The strange animatronics-possibly near ghosts-began to shimmer like stars, light began to swirl from their eyes and mouths, swirling through the roof of the place and disappearing. The empty suits fell to the ground and faded away. Len looked up at Kaito, "W-what...?" "Remember that rumor of the murders and..." Kaito trailed off. Len understood, "They moved on..." Kaito nodded, then smiled. "Come on." Kaito said, letting go of his brother and taking his hand, "Let's go home." Len smiled, "Wait." He said quickly, pulling his phone from his pocket. He took a picture of the Spring Trap suit pooled by blood and then shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Good idea," Kaito said. The two brothers began to walk through the dark attraction towards the exit.

"What an experience..." Len said. "We nearly died." Kaito said. "But we survived..." Len said. Another two-dot flash of white pierced behind them. A white face appeared. Purple tear tracks ran from its empty eyes down its face. Bright red blush dotted its cheeks. It, like the other phantoms, was cracked and faded. It slowly and silently followed the two boys to the exit. As they both grasped the handle of the faded red door, they looked at each other. "We're going to have an awesome story to tell." "Yeah." Kaito said, "Definitely." They pushed open the door, stepping outside. The light outside was dark but pale. The sky had a pink line along its horizon.

Kaito pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. 6:00 exactly. Len looked at the phone then laughed slightly. Kaito laughed to, "Our shift is over." The thing following them had stopped at the doorway, it smiled eternally, so no one could tell if it was a true smile. But this smile was a true one. Slowly, the Marionette swirled and disappeared. It had helped save the boys greatly, satisfied now, it moved on with the others.

Kaito and Len walked away from the place, back towards their house.

【~】

"It's seriously true!" Len said, Kaito nodding in agreement. "Check it out!" Len pulled out his phone and showed them the _ITS ME_ pictures and the Spring Trap suit. The eyes of those standing around them widened. "We nearly died!" "Tell us the story of it! We want to know everything!" One girl said. "Well... It all started with the newspaper clipping saying that Fazbear's Fright was shut down." Then they told them the rest...


	7. Chapter 7 -- The Final Chapter

[A/N: Did you think chapter six was the finale? Nope! I've got something big planned and so little time! But this will be the final chapter, I will reveal what I am going to do with this at the end... ENJOY!]

* * *

【《6》】

 **Chapter Seven**

《》

Police and ambulances were on the scene within minutes of the boys' departure. Neighbors to the place had reported a piercing scream heard from inside. They looked around the attraction, searching everything. Finally, someone called out, "Right here!" The police gathered around the bloodied Spring Trap animatronic. "There's-there's someone inside it..." One of them stuttered. The police opened the suit to reveal the mangled body of Vincent. "Woah-what the hell?!" One of them said, placing his hand over Vincent's bloodied chest, "His f*cking heart is still beating!" "How?!" "What!" "Don't just stand there help me get him to the ambulance!" They police carried Vincent's body to the ambulances. "That suit was the faulty one, wasn't it?" One asked.

The one next to him nodded, "His skull doesn't seem damaged, strangely... that should've been shattered." "This is f*cked up." The policeman nodded in agreement. They laid Vincent carefully on a stretcher and he was eased into the ambulance. "How could he have survived that..." The medic asked as the police told her they'd found him in the faulty suit that had supposedly crushed him. "He's got God on his side." "Or maybe it's a punishment for something. I wouldn't want to survive all that pain." The medic asked, watching the ambulance speed off into the distance. The policeman nodded.

【~】

Kaito sat on the same couch in the same room with the same person at around the same time it all started. After telling their parents the story, they got cookies. (O.o) Kaito was reading the paper again too. As he turned it over, his eyes widened. "Uh... Len..." Len looked at his older brother. Kaito held the paper for him to read.

 ** _Man Rescued From Faulty Suit at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!_**

 _Man found in fault "Spring Trap" suit at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Fazbear's Fright had been shut down the day before. Neighbors reported hearing a piercing scream from the attraction, drawing police and ambulances to the scene. After thorough searching, they found the suit had mangled a man. After pulling him out, police saw he was actually still alive. With his head, heart, and most internal organs undamaged! "He's got God on his side is what it is." One police officer said. After asking a few other people, responses varied like this as well, "He must be cursed! To live through all that pain. It's a punishment, I swear!" Further investigation on who this man is will occur once he is in better health. He is currently at a hospital in recovery._

Len looked at Kaito fearfully. "How..." Kaito shook his head, "I don't know. But this is bad." "Very bad..."

【~】

Days later, Vincent was deemed fit enough to be interviewed.

"Sir, what is your name."

"Vincent."

"What were you doing in that Spring Trap suit?"

"I wanted to see if it still worked."

"How did you survive?"

"It was painful, but I was able to hold out through the pain."

"Do you believe your survival was a blessing or a curse?"

"Both."

"What do you plan to do now."

"That is my own business."

After more questions, the reporters left. Vincent was released from the hospital. "Dammit..." Vincent muttered, "I bet it was that Marionette. They've all moved on I bet, thinking I was dead." He turned up to the sky, "You were wrong! I'm still alive!" He clenched his hands into fists. "Those idiot things." He kicked a rock, "I would've taken my anger out on them if they hadn't moved on."

Vincent suddenly smiled, "There are two left..." Vincent chuckled, "I'm coming for you. Len and Kaito."

* * *

[A/N: Ooo~ Okey, so, what I am going to do is continue this after summer with a sequel so we can all discover what happens to Len and Kaito. I'd continue still, but I don't know how long it will take and I don't want to have to cut it off like I am right now again... Also, it'll probably be more at the end of summer. So, I hope you enjoyed this. I really cannot thank TecnoBlaze enough for her amazing storyline and allowing me to make this story! Check out her deviantart and YouTube! Anyways, thanks for your support and I'll see you in the next one!]


End file.
